Conventionally, a portable electronic device has a housing that encases electrical components. Often, the portable electronic device has a display arrangement that includes various layers. The various layers usually include at least one display layer, and may additionally include a sensing arrangement (e.g., touch sensors or touch screen) and/or a window disposed and covering the display layer. The window can be a plastic or glass that provides a protective outer surface that protects the display layer. The cover window can form part of an outer surface for the housing of the portable electronic device.